


Puppet of darkness

by BloodySpade0000



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dark, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: A poem about llumi





	Puppet of darkness

 

_**Illumi....** _

_Your a puppet of darkness filled with no passion_.

_**A doll.....** _

**Broken** and **dead**.

_Your nothing but a cold hearted killer._

**Piercing** through **hearts** _._

_Taking lives with just a flick of your wrist._

You're  **emotionless**.

_Void of anything._

Feeling **nothing** _._

_You're the darkness illuminating the light._

Your  **slowly** slipping **away**.

 _Drowning in your own despair_.

 _No one cares_.

Not even **Killua**.

 _He doesn't love you_.

 **Nobody** does.

_Just fucking die._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Illumi. He's my favorite character and I love him. I just wrote this for fun because I was bored and had this idea for a while after I rewatched that one episode with Illumi and Killua at the hunter exams.


End file.
